The Twilight TwentyFive
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Challenge on LiveJournal. Twenty Five oneshots/drabbles based on twenty five word and picture prompts, all based around the beautiful Jacob Black. Rated for later installments.
1. Collapse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 4. Collapse  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Collapse**

One would think that the bite of ice would be just that, as cold as ice.

When really it is just flames that consume, like a burning pain that flares and licks at every part of your body until finally you collapse, nothing but ash on the floor where you once stood.

How do I know exactly, you might ask.

Because my heart has been crushed by the iron cold hands of death itself.

And in the end, it wasn't cold at all.

It was as fiery as the flames of hell in which I know someday, I will reside.

**Author's Note:** Perfectly at one hundred words. That's a lot harder than it seems, you know? I'm proud I made myself start this challenge, and I hope to complete it way above schedule, so I don't lose my inspiration. I hope this drabble makes sense seeing as it is just that, a drabble. Stay Golden, Pony Boy. -Delta


	2. A Name

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 13.  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob/OC  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Twilight_.

**A Name**

I can't even remember her name.

All I know is that she was more beautiful than anything I had ever beheld at that point in my small, insignificant life. And her scent, so soft as drifted from her hair and all over me, taunted me as I slept at night.

And maybe I barely knew her, but I remember how she felt pressed against my side, shivering in the frosty cold. I remember how my arm felt wrapped around her shoulder and how she sighed my name, her head settling against my chest.

And I can't even remember her name.


	3. Defile

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 6. Defile  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Defile**

She's only seven years old!

_But she looks eighteen._

These words cause such chaos in the confines of my mind. They mutate until they are nothing but sick images that create bile in the back of my throat.

The worst part is that I cannot see past the lust in her eyes when they roam over mine. I cannot excuse what's meant to be but in all reality, this will be my ultimate sin.

I am taking a little girl and showing her a world she cannot yet be ready for.

And I don't think I will ever forgive myself.


	4. How It Ends

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 19.  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob, Rosalie and Renesmee  
Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**How It Ends**

This is how it ends, and begins.

_She _is leaving (us) for college.

The airport scrambles around, but we stay there until the very end.

_She _kisses me too sweetly on the cheek (this is not your fault) and hugs them all goodbye.

We're distraught in different ways when _she _disappears down the terminal.

Rosalie presses a hand against the glass, looking so longingly at the airplane _she_ now boards.

I stand in the dark corner, wishing I could show my pain, my love, my everything to the girl as well.

Even if she isn't watching in the first place.


	5. Elixir of Life

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 9. Elixir  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Alice  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Elixir of Life**

Alice never left my side.

Everywhere I went in the Cullen house during Bella's pregnancy there she was, close around the edges of the room.

Sometimes we played chess or bickered over movies and sometimes we just sat in the comfortable silence that came with each others presence.

The fact of the matter was that I was supposed to stand for this attention because I was a cure-all for her headaches. It was supposed to be civility. The truth was that she was my remedy, my medicine, my cure-all.

She was the band aid that held together my broken heart.


	6. Damp

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 5. Damp  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Damp**

Her dress looks so pretty.

It's a soft pink that adds perfectly to the rose color of her lips, her cheeks.

Before we sit down outside of her window, she bends, hair falling like a veil and touches the ground.

"It's still damp from last night."

She turns to sit anyways, but I stop her.

I reach in her window and grab my jacket, throwing it on the ground.

Like I said, the dress was too pretty.

"I don't want you to ruin the dress Esme bought you."

She smiles back and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.


	7. Push

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 12. Push  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Push**

Today was Renesmee's first day at high school.

Technically, she was twenty years old, stuck at eighteen forever. And Jacob was in his late thirties, still looking as young and as big as ever.

He held her hand, the other clutched possessively to the book bag that hung from her shoulder.

Jacob squeezed her hand once, twice, three times.

_I love you._

She smiled up at him, biting her lip as she hitched the strap on her shoulder higher.

He placed a large hand on the small of her back and guided her into the corridors.

And into their forever.


	8. Surface

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 21. Surface  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Bella  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Surface**

Her hand.

All I need is her hand and I can drag her up.

But, God, where the hell is she?

If she drowns Charlie is going to kill me, but that's okay because I would kill myself anyways. And if I kill myself I'll just go to hell and not heaven and Bella's gotta be in heaven.

My last thought before catching her hand is that what if she's meant to go to hell because of that…thing?

I can barely reach the top, the surface, but I scramble.

I don't want to go to hell with her, not yet.


	9. Memories

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 7.  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: G

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Memories**

I was little when my mother passed away.

As a result, I can hardly remember her. When Rachel and Rebecca speak about her it is as if they are talking about a different person, a person I didn't know yet.

The last memory I have of her is something trivial, something that embossed itself into my mind.

Whenever her name comes up, I think of it.

That homemade tent, all of her quilts and handmade pillows stuffed inside with Dad's old lantern by the opening.

We fell asleep under the stars that night.

I haven't slept that good ever since.


	10. Feign

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 10. Feign  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Feign**

Jacob didn't like having to be someone else.

He didn't like having to a play a part in a movie for everyone else's eyes to see, whether they mattered or not. It was hard pretending to be normal when you and everyone you loved was so far from the definition.

And though he could be himself around his pack, and the Cullen's (which was now his family as well) it still wasn't the same as when he was alone with her.

In front of Nessie, he was Jacob Black.

That was all he could ask of the one he loved.


	11. Simple

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 17. Simple  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Simple**

When things started to change, Jacob became worried.

Jacob worried about everything from Edward's opinion to Bella's right-hook. He worried about the lack of time, the way she began to look at him. And foremost, he worried about how he would take that unmistakable next step.

The one he had been waiting for, whether consciously or not.

When the time came, there was little for him to say, little for him to do.

The words, the feelings, had been inside of him since she had been born.

"I love you."

And then, he sealed their fate with a kiss.


	12. Stolen

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 20. Stolen  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Stolen **

The morning prior to the accident, everything had been completely normal.

Billy Black had woken up early, as always, to go fishing with Harry and Charlie. Rachel and Rebecca were flouncing around talking about boys and homework and their substitute teacher, Mr. Foster and how they hoped Mrs. Neely would take another week of vacation off just for the view they got everyday of their new science teacher's behind.

Jacob himself had been roused from bed by his beautiful mother, Sarah.

Her long black hair hung around his face like a dark curtain, smelling of wood smoke and sun-soaked flowers. The silky russet skin of her cheek rest against his, her skin always so much cooler than his or his father's.

"Wake up, Sunshine."

He groaned in complaint and rolled over, pulling the blanket high over his head. He still heard his mother chuckle, patting his fabric encased stomach before he felt her leave, whispering behind her, "Breakfast is ready when you are."

Only minutes later he drug himself out of his warm bed and stumbled into the kitchen, plopping himself on a chair and instantly laying his head upon it.

Sarah laughed again, and he heard the sound of his mother's porcelain plate thunk down on the oak of the tabletop. The plastic cup followed next, which he knew was a bright colored orange (his mother's favorite) and the familiar sound of it being filled with orange juice.

"I have errands to run in town soon, do you want to go?"

He heard the scraping of another chair, his eyes still closed as the smells of his breakfast overwhelmed him, his stomach growling despite his lust for sleep. Groaning again, he sat up and grabbed a fork, succumbing to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs and maple syrup.

"Waffles this morning?"

Jacob rubbed his eye with a fist before shoveling a huge bite of the crispy, fluffy and sweetly dripping waffle into his mouth.

"I didn't feel like pancakes today," she opened up the paper and looked it over, smiling, "Today feel's like a waffle day."

Jacob laughed before stuffing a whole piece of bacon into his mouth, following shortly thereafter with his orange juice.

"So do you feel like riding to Port Angeles with me?"

Jacob pursed his lips, looking up to the ceiling as he ate.

"I don't know if today feels like a watch-mom-as-she-tries-on-every-pair-of-shoes-in-the-store kinda day."

That remark made Sarah laugh, doubling over as the words came from her young son's mouth.

"Okay, okay, you got me there."

"Besides Quil and Embry wanted to go hiking this morning."

"Hiking for what?"

He shrugged, shoveling the last of his cheese covered eggs into his already full mouth.

"Something Quil says is, 'Totally awesome!'," he laughed with Sarah this time, "So I have to make sure they don't kill themselves or each other."

"Alright, Sunshine," she kissed the top of his head as he went into his room to change clothes for the day.

The very last time he saw his mother was when he emerged, dressed and ready to go.

When Jacob looks back on this time in the future, the minutes pass as if in slow motion. He's never wondered why, but he's grateful for the time it gives him to soak it all in.

She grabs her purse and keys from the credenza, hair half-pulled up to fall in luxurious patterns down her entire back. He can smell her perfume lingering in the air, the bathroom door open from her perusal.

She's wearing baggy jeans and a white tunic, her boots clicking against the wooden floor as she walked.

When she looks at him, she smiles again, one that makes her whole face glow. Eyes crinkle slightly at the edges, strong dimples indent her cheeks and she holds out her thin arms.

"Be safe, Sunshine."

He doesn't hesitate to walk into those arms, but pulls away too quickly. (This is the only part that seems to go just a little too fast.)

"I love you, Mom."

And then he's out the door, too worried about being late to listen to her response.

When he finally gets back that night there's red and blue lights flashing outside of his little red house. Worried for Billy, he runs as fast as his short legs can carry him to a future he isn't quite ready for.

He doesn't remember much after that, as if his memory selected only a few images to get him by without question.

He remembers Charlie, cheeks tear-stained with his hand on Billy's shoulder. He notices that he can't hear Rachel and Rebecca babbling in the background and that it feels odd.

Next thing he remembers after that is the words.

"Mom was in a car accident, Jake."

"Like…a car crash?"

"Yeah, exactly like a car crash."

"Well is she okay?"

"No, son, she isn't."

Jacob would never forget that moment with his father. It's just one of those things that sticks inside of your brain. One that you can recall as easily as what shoes you were wearing that day.

There is only one more thing he can remember after that, and it is his mother's funeral.

In the middle of the Quileute reservation, near his grandfather's resting place, he watched his mother's body as it was lowered to the ground, inch by inch.

He feels Rachel and Rebecca behind him, hugging each other and crying. He can practically feel each sob that tears through their chests like an earthquake.

Billy, Charlie and Quil Sr. are near the front, Billy's head bowed in silent remorse (tears stain his black suit an even darker color of obsidian) and he feels Embry and Quil Jr. close to his other side. They were his life preserver as he stared into the hole that was his mother's grave.

In the light of a late-July sun he saw the glinting metal of the nails in which her coffin was closed with.

That day, is a day he will never forget.

But after all the remembering, all of terrible pain and sadness and loss, he can only be left with one notion.

That his mother was taken from him.

And in the end, all he really wants is just to have her back.


	13. Whiskey

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 1.  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Jasper  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Whiskey**

He's sitting on a fallen oak tree in the middle of the forest.

The only thing I notice is the ragged clothes on his body and the whiskey in his hand.

"I used to love this stuff."

Jasper looked towards the sky.

If he hadn't known better, Jacob would have thought him crying.

"Now the only way I can feel it's in the blood of a human."

He downed the rest and set it down beside him.

"The only fucking thing I hate about being a damned vampire."

Jacob disagreed fully, but found himself trying his hardest not to laugh.


	14. Gesture

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 25.  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Gesture**

Love is a verb.

Jacob knew that it had to be shown.

He also knew that the ways in which could be as simple as this.

Renesmee had been stressed about finals for weeks. She had been complaining about the tension in her muscles, the quality of her sleep.

Before she arrive at their home Jacob filled their large bathtub with hot water, set a bottle of wine to cool in the corner and a new book he had gotten for her in town earlier.

When she arrived minutes later, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."


	15. Acquiesce

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 2. Acquiesce  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: G

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Acquiesce**

"Sure, sure."

Jacob doesn't know when he took on his father's mannerisms and such. Probably after his mother passed and his sister's left for college. When you and another person were together so much, you couldn't help but feel their personality stick just a little bit to your own.

So when Renesmee grew up, gallivanting around La Push, it was only natural that she pick up on some of the same things.

He didn't notice it until she was talking with Bella one day.

"You need to clean your room, Nessie, really bad."

"Sure, sure."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh.


	16. Wander

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 24. Wander  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Wander**

_Run._

I can't help the compulsion.

It's like I'm racing my own fucking emotions.

_Faster._

My paws grow red and angry but they heal so fast it doesn't matter.

The pain keeps me going.

If I didn't have that, I'd have nothing of my humanity.

_Don't stop._

If I surrendered to the waiting pain (it's right on my heels) then I would surrender to my death.

And even though living is hard, I don't think I can handle dieing right now.

(I'm not sure I'd go through the right light.)

And then, one day, there's the sign.

_Forks_

_50 Miles_


	17. Underneath

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 23. Under  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Underneath**

I never felt as vulnerable as I did in those moments.

(And as everyone knows, I hate feeling vulnerable of all things.)

But it was never a problem there, beneath her beautifully bare body.

Lips parted and flushed, her hair a fiery halo around her pearlescent face.

Her eyes would warm and melt and I could almost taste the molten chocolate on my tongue.

Hips move in waves, rippling bodies flowing against each other like meeting rivers. I don't know why that comes to mind when I look down at our contrasting skin but it does…

When I'm underneath her.


	18. Trap

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 22. Trap  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Billy  
Rating: PG 13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Trap**

"Jake…"

Damn them for bringing him here.

"Calm down."

I can't help the snarl that escapes me.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

I'm barely shaking now, only my extremities tremble.

"I wanted you to be happy."

I shake my head once, stare over his shoulder.

"I love you, son."

The backs of my eyes sting even though I try to ignore his words.

"Always have, always will."

I sniff loud and grab his wheelchair, pushing him towards Charlie's cruiser.

"Sure, sure."

Billy laughs.

"You coming home?"

"Be there soon…" Billy and I nod.

"…and Dad, I love you too."


	19. Ignorance is Bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 3. Bliss  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Watching Renesmee grow up was the most beautiful time in my life.

I watched her grow from an infant to a woman, in little less than seven years.

But when her eyes softened and glistened and…_yearned_…it wasn't in my direction. It wasn't because of me.

I refused too watch anymore.

I took a break, away from the party and into the sidelines where I couldn't get hurt.

In the years we'd been together, I'd always expected one outcome.

Staying together, in more ways than the one.

When those dreams faltered, I refused to participate anymore.

Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss.


	20. Demure

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 8. Demure  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Demure**

I loved her in the color white.

So pure and innocent, it matched her from the inside out.

The bright color would hint at the luminosity in her skin, subtly adding to the gift her vampire father had given her from birth. And her eyes would liquefy, grow warm and molten against the contrasting brightness.

And even when she walked down that aisle, with the most beautiful of all the white dresses, she managed to hold the same presence as before.

She was all innocence and purity then too.

At least, up until our first kiss as man and wife.


	21. Hollow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 11. Hollow  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Edward  
Rating: R+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Hollow**

Emotions can make you do irrational things.

Things like fucking your best friend's husband.

But the world is different with him between my legs. It takes away all the bullshit and leaves me satisfied and utterly whole.

He fills the emptiness that he has left me with (it's only fair if you really look at it.)

And it's the same every time.

Edward is whispering unheard prayers and I am clawing his flawless back, keening beneath the vampire's ministrations.

A hand, fisted between my hips and I am lost in this release (every one seems like the last.)

"I'm sorry."


	22. Like They Were

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 14. Quixotic  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Renesmee  
Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Like They Were**

Jacob wanted to better this time around.

He wanted to be charming (like _he _was) and smooth (like _he _was.)

He wanted to say the right things (like _he _did) and make the right moves (like _he _did.)

He wanted Renesmee to fall in love (like _she _did) and live with Jacob forever (like _they _did.)

This time around, things would be different.

He made sure of it in everything he did.

From their first date he made sure to do everything perfect, consulting with whomever would let him worry for a few hours.

"She loves you already."

"Sure, sure."


	23. Stagger

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 18. Stagger  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Jasper  
Rating: R

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Stagger**

Too much.

It was just too much.

I remember leaving the glass house, my feet stumbling to keep up with my unwilling body.

The fresh air felt good, I remember that too as I tasted it on my raw tongue.

I closed my eyes and let it flow through my too-long hair, lifting my palms up as if to catch it between my fingers.

And then, all of the sudden I'm crippled.

The emotions wash over me in a wave, and the ground comes up to catch my face.

"Whoa."

It's Jasper.

"I felt you."

I'd never been more grateful.


	24. Jacob's Ladder

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 15. Return  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob and Bella  
Rating: PG 13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Jacob's Ladder**

"Please?"

The words in her voice still makes his heart clench.

"Bella…"

He's lost and doesn't know where to go, what to say to fix this.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

His voice is tired and slow, she catches every drifting syllable that doesn't sound like him.

"I'm sorry."

He grabs her by the arm, pulls her flush to his chest.

"No," his nose skims the line of her jaw before boring his eyes into her own, "You're not."

His lips meet hers ferociously with anger on the edges of his teeth,

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome."


	25. Ripple Effect

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: 16. Ripple  
Pen name: deltadecapitated.  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: PG 13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Ripple Effect**

Jacob Black had hated Edward Cullen for many reasons.

He hated him for existing, for causing this mutation in his blood to manifest itself into the brooding beast. He hated him for taking the only woman that had mattered since his mother passed. He hated him for causing all of this abnormality.

Without Edward Cullen, he would be the one married to Bella, having children with Bella. He would be in those shoes, and even happier standing there too.

After Renesmee's birth, however, he grew appreciative towards the vampire.

Without his disturbing presence, he never would have found such happiness.


End file.
